Child of the Numb
by sentientbutnotalive
Summary: Fullsuminside. Sasxsak have become good parents but children aren't known for good behavior. When Sasuke's past comes back to haunt him and steal one of his kids will the family survive?sasusaku ocxoc rated for later chaps


Hello! I have decided to make a sequel to 'Numb' with the couple's kids in it. Numb is a fic a friend of mind wrote. Look under SDJ and you can find it there. Thank you.

BTW this is an unofficial sequel. You might be able to read this without reading Numb, though. Maybe.

Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have grown to become fine parents. But children aren't known for their good behavior. When pieces of Sasuke's past start flying threw the time stream and end up attacking his children (not literally), putting his family at risk, Sasuke wants to stop it. But how can he stop his past alone? When he can't even gather the strength to tell his children about himself? Will he finally have to reveal his painful history with the people he loves the most? While this is stressing Sasuke, he starts to ignore the truth that's staring him in the face. The truth is, he has more than one child and he'll have to open his eyes and try to salvage them from their own pitfalls of childhood.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I have finally acquired my 15th Furuba! (I own the 14th).

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

_Thud!_

Sasuke quickly sat up, his sharingan eyes working furiously. His fingers were instantly beneath the mattress, gripping a kunai that lay there. He slid out of bed and went for the door.

"Sasuke?" grumbled a mass of pink beneath Sasuke's dark blue blankets. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Thought I heard something. Go back to bed."

"D'you need help?"

Sasuke smirked at her worry. "From whom?" he dodged a pillow. "No, I'm fine. Rest."

She didn't need anymore convincing and fell back against her pillow, asleep.

Sasuke opened the door and slid into the hall. He slipped across the hall and opened another door. The sharingan proved that there were no unfamiliar chakra signals. He slipped into the twin door right next to that one (pun intended) and again there were no unfamiliar chakra signals. He went down the hall to a door next to the bathroom and opened it. The same result. Then he walked down the long hall to his right to the last door and opened it. There was a bulge in the covers of the bed against the opposite wall, revealing that his son was still fast asleep in his bed.

Sasuke sighed and released the handle of the door, walking into the room. He walked up to his son and looked out the window that was over his bed. He touched the boys black hair and Sasuke's 16 year old son opened his eyes. "Dad?"

"Go back to sleep, Sonousuke. I was just making sure you were ok." Sonousuke nodded and closed his eyes. His father had done this when he was a child, too. Just came into his room at night to see if he was ok, as if he was afraid his only child would disappear or die in the night. So why should he be worried now?

Sasuke walked out of his son's room and went back to his own. He slipped into bed next to his wife and touched her cheek. She opened her eyes to look at him.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. There was nothing. I must've imagined it." he said. She nodded and closed her eyes, falling quickly asleep. Sasuke lay back, knowing he hadn't imagined it and sincerely curious as to what it had been.

Meanwhile, his son slid out of bed and removed his black clothing. He pulled his backpack from beneath his sheets and threw it on the ground. His fingers came up to rub the shoulder he had smacked against the wall when he fell. He would have to be more careful about that. He looked at himself and winced, wondering if he should chance a shower. He decided better of it and slid into bed. He sighed contentedly and smiled. He ignored his throbbing shoulder and gave into his body's supreme exhaustion.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Sasuke groaned and turned over onto his other side. But no matter how he moved, the sun would follow. He found himself longing once more, as he usually did at this time each morning, for his stark black curtains. His wife had gotten rid of them long ago.

He crawled out of bed and pulled on a pair of black sweatpants, (she couldn't get rid of ALL his black) then headed out of his room. The twin bedrooms across the hall both had open doors and inside, the beds were made. He checked another bedroom, this bed was unmade (not unexpectedly) and he checked his son's room. The door was closed and inside the bed was made. Sasuke made a mental note of the strange behavior. He headed downstairs.

"Daddy!" yelled a little girl's voice.

"'Morning dad." came the rest.

Sasuke scooped up the little girl that ran into his arms and walked around the table, grabbing a mug of coffee. Uchiha Sakura kissed his cheek. "Good Morning, honey." Sasuke grumbled a good morning. She made an angel's sound, a giggle. "You really aren't a morning person, are you?"

"No. I'm just old."

"_You_ are _not_ old, Dad." A voice from the table said. Sasuke smirked and turned back to the table, placing his daughter in her chair. He patted his other daughter's head as he walked past her. "I knew there was a reason I kept you. It obviously wasn't your bed-making skills." Sasuke's second oldest child winced, grinning. Sasuke plopped down at the end of the table. Interestingly enough, his children were positioned oldest to youngest around the table, with him and Sakura on the ends. His children went like this: Sonousuke was to his immediate left. He was 16 with his father's black hair (currently wet from a shower) and his mother's expressive green eyes. He was a gentler man than his father and used those green eyes to their fullest, expressing everything. His expressions were usually grins, though. He always seemed to be happy, today being no exception. Though he was quite adept at hiding what he wanted to. He was a chunin, mastering his sharingan when he was 6.

Then there was his oldest daughter, Karin. She was 14 and was her father's mirror image. She had long black hair, tied back in a braid that reached her lower back when down, but as usual her braid was tied up behind her head with a couple senbon stuck threw it. Her eyes were as black as her father's, though with considerably less shadows. She was the family's warrior. Somehow she had inherited both her mother's control and her father's temper. This combo gave way to righteous anger that could be directed towards something, or someone, with her mother's control. She had mastered her sharingan when she was 4, but now barely used it. She didn't need it. She was a shinobi through and through, the ultimate weapon. The only thing that kept her from her father's fate was probably her mother's genes and the fact that she was completely devoted to her family. Mainly her elder brother and her father.

Then there were the twins. Rei and Sei (aware that Sei is a boy's name, sounds like both gender name). Both children were certified geniuses, and only 9 years old. Rei had brown hair (his grandfathers') and green eyes. He was a strategist, with an IQ to rival Shikamaru's. Sei was a med-nin. She already had her mother's skills and wanted be Tsunade's apprentice when she became a chunin. Sei had both of her brother's traits and, when younger, could be mistaken for each other. Now, though, Sei's hair had been grown to her shoulders while Rei had a short boy's cut. The two could still be mistaken for each other though, by the untrained eye. Both had graduated and become genin's when they were 5. They had mastered their sharingan when they were 7. (They're identical twins. Yes, they can be different genders; it's just not as common)

Then there was little, three years old, Taemi. She was her mother's baby. Sakura doted upon her youngest daughter and spent most of her time with her. Since the older children always had something to do, Taemi was always around Sakura and was the only child who appreciated her mother's unwavering attention. The others would rather keep to themselves or to each other in the twins' case. Through some twist of genes she had black eyes and pink hair (the only one with such a phenotype). She had not yet used her sharingan.

Sasuke eyed his children with pride. He had wanted 10 kids, but 5 were okay too.

"Soooo, Sonou. Take a shower this morning?" Karin crooned smoothly. (Kaw-reen)

"Yeah. You should try it sometime." Sonousuke retorted.

"Well it's a little odd, isn't it Dad? Sonou hates taking showers in the morning."

"True. What's up, son?" Sasuke joined in on the picking.

"Nothing!" he yelled.

"So touchy. Me thinks the boy doth protest too much." Karin teased.

"I am not, Karin! Can't a guy take a shower without suffering the 3rd degree?!"

"Ooo, could this have to do with a certain gir- OI!!" Karin jumped and yelled in protest as Sonousuke's fork went straight through the table next to her hand.

Sasuke hadn't even processed what had happened before Sakura was out of her seat.

"Stop it! Both of you! Sonousuke, look what you did to the table! Sasuke!"

"Uchiha, I'll tell you right now, you've gone to far!! You are not to threaten your sister, no matter what she does! Rei, Sei, take Taemi upstairs!" when no one moved, all afraid of their father's bellow, he barked a 'Now!' and they did as they were told. Karin stood to follow but Sakura told her to wait in the living room. When she was gone, Sasuke started to speak more calmly.

"Sonousuke you've never had a violence problem before but you know better. If you _ever_ do something like that again to **anyone** in this house, you're getting the boot! You get me?"

"…Yeah, whatever."

"There aren't any 'whatever's in this house. I asked you a question, Sonou."

"I said yeah! But if you're daughter would mind her own damn business-" Sonou was lightly smacked on top of his head by his mother for his language.

"Your sister was kidding. So was I. And you never minded that before. You got something to hide, Uchiha Sonousuke?"

"Of course, not! Why would I?!" Sonou's flush betrayed him. Suddenly a knock resounded through the house. Karin leaped over the couch and Sonou jumped out of his chair so quickly it almost tipped over, saved by Sakura's reflexes.

Karin reached it first but Sonou grabbed her by her boxers and pulled her backwards. She shrieked as Sonou opened the door. As soon as he did, the person outside threw herself into Sonou's arms. She held him tightly and Sonou spun her around a couple times. He put her down and still clutched her to him. When they finally parted the young woman noticed Karin.

"Ohaiyo, Karin-chan. How are you this morning?"

"Fine. How are you Hanaru?"

"Great. Where're the others?"

"Upstairs. Sonou was getting yelled at." Hanaru whipped around to stare fearfully at Sonousuke. He wasn't looking at her, though his arms were still around her hips. Sonou murmured something in a low voice and Hanaru seemed to understand and nodded stiffly.

"Hm? Hello, Uchiha-san!" Sasuke stopped on his sneak-er-trek upstairs. He looked at her.

"Oi. How's your dobe of a father?"

"He's fine." she said cheerfully. "Daddy said for me to tell the ahem teme, hello. And oka-san says hello to oba-chan."

Sakura stuck her head out of the kitchen and gave Hanaru a smile. "The same to her. Karin, go get dressed. You have work to do." Karin sighed and got up. Hanaru shot Sonousuke an inquisitive glance.

"She has community service. Someone hot seated the teacher in a class she was serving her _previous_ community service in and she won't tell who. So she gets the punishment." Hanaru frowned.

"That's terrible. So it wasn't you Karin?"

"No way!! Any of my fire jutsu's would roast that guy for sure. Even if I wanted too, I couldn't lessen my power _that_ much." Hanaru laughed. Then with a tug from her boyfriend on her arm she went with him. They walked out of the house.

Sasuke was halfway up the steps, leaning against the wall. Karin appeared at the bottom of the steps and smiled up at him. They headed upstairs together and into the bathroom. They spent the next few minutes battling for the sink as they brushed their teeth, chuckling and choking on toothpaste. Finally Sasuke was done and Karin barely had her upper teeth done. Karin pushed her father away and spat in the sink. "You're really fast at brushing your teeth, Dad. That's so unfair."

Sasuke shrugged, and murmured "Habit.", trying to drop the subject.

"Habit? For like missions?"

"No. I've always done it." It was a lie. He had thrown up at least once a week while he was doing the things he did. Some of it was because he was sick. Probably coming down from some high, or pain from his seal, or from the graphic nightmares of his brother he was plagued with. He hated having his mouth so dirty, so he learned to brush quickly so he could get back to his previous activity (usually sleeping). Karin didn't have to know how it happened. All she needed to know was that it was done. Asking too many questions could be dangerous on a mission; even in day-to-day life.

Karin seemed to understand and asked no more about it. Sasuke kissed the side of his daughters head and walked out of the bathroom.

Sasuke dressed in his own room and got ready for the day. When he got downstairs he was wearing his dark blue Uchiha shirt. White shorts were a must, of course. His daughter was wearing a black Uchiha shirt and long black pants. Sasuke stretched. "Alright, I have work to do. I'll be home later tonight. Karin, be good." Sasuke walked out of the house with the twins on his tail. They headed off in another direction.

Sasuke headed straight for the Hokage's office. He would probably have a mission to do since he had finished the paperwork for his last mission. He had requested short missions though, so he wouldn't be gone from home long.

Sasuke headed towards the front desk and leaned on it, looking at Shizune. She smiled at him and put a finger, like, wait. She said something into her headset and then tapped her microphone, turning it off. "Hello, Uchiha-san."

"Oi. Does the old woman have a mission for me?"

"Um..." she checked her clipboard. "No, actually. Tsunade-sama has requested you to her office...with Karin!"

"What? Why? What has she done?"

"Nothing. It's a meeting that she's having. But..." she leaned forward and lowered her voice. "I heard some things...Something about a price and revenge. About paying a debt."

Sasuke grit his teeth. He didn't like the sound of that.

"Uchiha-san, your daughter should be here soon. She was told to report here as soon as she got to her CS." (Community service)

Sasuke nodded stiffly and headed for the office. He wanted answers. Now.

He walked right by the anbu guarding the door and threw open Tsunade's doors.

"What the hell's going on, Tsunade?" Tsunade sighed and pulled off her glasses.

"Why did I expect you to wait at the door? I really need to learn. Sasuke-san, I'm in a meeting."

"Yeah, with me. What is it that you want from Karin?"

"NO Sasuke, not with you. With Karin. You're only here as a chaperone because she's underage, but don't make me remove you from this room. I can and will do it."

"Answers. Now. Or Karin isn't even coming in here."

"She's a shinobi of Konoha."

"She's my child. She listens first to me." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Tsunade hesitated, and then sighed. He was right, as always. She gestured to the people in the chairs in front of her desk.

A short, somewhat pudgy man sat in one of the chairs. By the look of his gut he had lived a pretty glorious life. He had two men on either side of him. One slim with a sword, another larger and covered in muscle. They were obviously his bodyguards. The short man looked as Sasuke with open disgust and hatred. Sasuke glared at all three of them.

"What is this?"

"_This _is the representative of one of our neighboring lands. He has a bone to pick with you and Karin."

"What does that have to do with me?" a slightly arrogant voice came from the open doors and Karin stepped in. Sasuke could hear the rep's breath catch. He whispered. "Kami. She is his child."

Sasuke smirked. Yeah, that's right. She was his daughter, and it showed. She crossed her arms over her chest and set her black, emotionless eyes on the men.

"'Sup?" she was speaking to Tsunade, not the men.

"Karin, please sit down."

Karin moved forward to stand next to her father. She made no move towards the offered chair. Tsunade sighed. She shouldn't have let Sasuke breed. The Uchiha's were powerful, but arrogant and hard to control. Always had been.

"Ok. Karin this is the representative of our neighboring lands. He has someone to introduce you to." The man stood and called out.

"Prince Taisei. Please come in."

The doors on the opposite side of the room opened. Tsunade never took her probing eyes off Karin.

A boy who stood about 6 foot walked into the room. He wasn't incredibly tall, but stood straight and with authority. Unlike most monarchs, though, he wasn't arrogant, or haughty. He wasn't even stuck-up. He had almost white-blond hair that reached down to the small of his back. His face had soft blue eyes and a soft jaw. He was wearing long, bright, colored robes.

The Prince flicked uninterested eyes across the room of people. They narrowed in on Karin. His smile was soft and easy, holding no superiority. He strode up to Karin and reached for her hand. He took it in his and pulled it up. To Sasuke's horror, he kissed the hand and said, "You must be Karin-san. Pleased to meet you. I'm Tai."

Karin flushed and her mouth opened, but her tongue was stuck in her throat. All she could manage was an unintelligible "Uh, um...Yeah. Yeah, I'm...Karin." Tai's eyes twinkled and he smiled his lips still a centimeter away from her hand.

In a flash, Sasuke had a hold of Karin's arm and pulled her away from the Prince. "What the hell is this?!" Sasuke growled, keeping Karin from going any closer to the prince. The young man stepped back.

"And _you_ must be Uchiha Sasuke-san. Yes, I know who you are. You have no idea how much I know."

"Prince Taisai." the representative warned. The prince stepped back, but his eyes bore into Sasuke's, something most people couldn't do.

"Sasuke-san...Do you know this man?" Tsunade asked carefully.

"Never seen him before." Sasuke grunted. Taisai's eyes sharpened angrily. Tsunade's frown deepened, bus she didn't have time to stop the prince from jumping up.

"You don't remember me?! Let me refresh your memory!" The boy threw off his outer robe, despite his rep.'s protests, and gripped his shirt, pulling it off of his body. He was actually quite muscular, for a prince, but that wasn't what made Karin gasp aloud. A large, perfectly straight scar stretched from his right shoulder to his left hip.

Karin's mind reeled, taking in every detail and analyzing the wound instantly. That was one of the curses of the shinobi children, to always know too much.

_Perfectly straight, made by a shinobi. Never meant to kill. A careless move, a simple swipe of the arm and meant only to harm. Emotionless. Thin and made by a kunai. The position revealed that the arms were up when it was made, most likely defending. That obviously hadn't mattered to the shinobi._

"Karin, Leave." Sasuke's voice was strained. His eyes were flint chips as he stared at the scar. Karin stared at her father in shock.

"Otousan...Otousan, tell me this isn't true!! Tell me it wasn't you! FATHER!!!"

"Do as I say, Karin!" he yelled.

Karin stared at her father- her beloved father -completely overwhelmed. She turned and ran from the room, angrily wiping away tears with the butt of her hand.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed on Tsunade. Even the Hokage had trouble not squirming under the Uchiha's gaze.

"What. Is. This?"

"So you remember this, Uchiha-san?" Tsunade asked.

"That scar? Yes, I remember it. I caused it. What does it have to do with her?"

"Everything."

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Yup, so this is my sequel. Don't know how good it will be.


End file.
